A Unique Way of Speaking
by karjens44
Summary: Ruby tries to woo the Evil Queen
1. Chapter 1

A Unique Way of Speaking

Once Upon A Time

Regina/Ruby (Red Queen)

Rated PG (a few swear words)

Summary: Ruby uses her words to try and woo the Evil Queen.

Disclaimers: All rights to these characters (well this particular version of these characters) belong to ABC et. Al. This is solely for entertainment (I hope)

A/N 1: There is mention of the Cricket Game and the Outsiders (kind of spoilers) but Cora and Hook will not make an appearance or be an issue as I just wanted a story bringing Ruby and Regina together.

A/N 2: The characters will most likely be a bit OOC for which I hope you'll forgive me.

A/N 3: I've read, tweaked, read, edited and tweaked some more checking for mistakes/errors. If I missed any, my apologies and please PM me to let me know if there's anything glaring I need to change.

8888888888

Regina found the first note stuck under her windshield wiper. At first, she assumed it was a parking ticket and seeing as how she was legally parked, she was fully prepared to storm the Sherriff's office and confront that simpering David Nolan about harassment and remind him that he was only acting Sheriff while Emma was off gallivanting in New York with _her _son. However, her fury vanished as she read the brief words on the paper.

"_Ok, so I know this is kind of weird and probably a bit creepy , but I had to tell you that I saw you walking downtown earlier and couldn't help notice your reaction when you saw Travis Williams trying to walk his two new puppies . I have no doubt you're probably pitching a colossal fit knowing that someone witnessed the genuine smile on your face as you watched the pups play, but it was like an arrow to my heart. You have a really beautiful smile Regina…well when it's not a brutally sarcastic that is. Anyway, I know it's kind of rude to say so, but I also noticed you look like you haven't been sleeping much. It isn't hard to figure out why, but I really wish you'd take care of yourself._

Regina stared at the paper as if expecting it to blow up in her face. She turned the words over and over in her mind trying to make sense of what she'd just read. Finally she realized just what she was looking at and her jaw clenched angrily. She had no doubt this little…whatever it was, was nothing but a prank meant to humiliate her. She suspected it was most likely one of those damned dwarves or Whale wanting a little payback, but she'd be damned twenty times over if she gave them what they wanted. Her lips lifted in a sneer of repressed fury and she stared at the note until a bright angry flash disintegrated the piece of paper. Not bothering to look to see if anyone was watching, she got into her car, unaware of dark eyes watching her with a sad understanding.

8888888888

Regina discovered the second note two days later while reaching into her purse for her wallet at the grocery store. Her anger at the audacity of the writer was nearly surpassed however, by the shock of learning that someone had dared to encroach on her personal property and without her even noticing. Her purse hadn't been out of her site all morning and her only stop had been at the diner for a double espresso.

Gritting her teeth in frustration, she shoved the note back into her purse, paid for her groceries and headed to her car. Once she was buckled in, she pulled out the note only briefly wondering why she didn't just throw it in the trash, but as she began to read, she couldn't hold back a small gasp of surprise.

"_Hi Regina. Yeah It's me again. So this is becoming pretty damned embarrassing but I can't seem to stop myself. The truth is I'm sort of worried about you. I saw you again today and even though you had that sexy as hell 'big bad 'Mayor's face on, I couldn't help but notice the tiredness and the sadness in your eyes and it kind of broke my heart. No, this isn't pity because I know you'd rather French kiss Leroy in front of the entire town before accepting anything close to pity I just... I saw what you did to my last note and was worried you'd think I was some pervy stalker or something. I'm not. Really. I'm just trying in my own cowardly way, to let you know that there is someone out here who worries about you._

_PS this isn't Cora or Sydney either._

Regina read the little note several times, emotions swirling so rapidly she couldn't pinpoint any of them. A hopeful twinge of warmth battled violently with anger and she had no idea which was winning.

She re-read the note trying to find a clue as to who thought playing games with Regina Mills was a good idea. Based on the simple writing style, she instantly thought of Emma Swan, but then remembered bitterly that the blonde Sheriff had run off with her son and Gold. There was also the fact that Emma had told Regina in no uncertain terms, exactly what she thought about her and it wasn't as complimentary as what she was reading.

Her next thought was that perhaps it was Snow. The little mouse had proven she had a streak of cruelty when she gleefully told her Emma had taken Henry out of the state and didn't have to tell Regina a damned thing, but no. Snow was too busy announcing her goodness to the world to take time out to write a letter. Plus she was a teacher and would be appalled at the informal and grammatically questionable content.

Inexplicably Regina then considered Red 'Ruby' Lucas. They'd never passed more than the occasional stilted greeting at the diner, but Regina had heard her conversing with others often enough to notice the similarities between the note and the waitresses conversational style. Regina knew very little about the woman except she was Snow's best friend and she was a fierce werewolf that had once terrified their old land. Was she capable of playing such a cruel joke if she believed she was defending her friend? Regina sighed in aggravation. Hell, maybe it was Archie Hopper, or…

"Damnit," she muttered angrily, shoving the note back into her purse. She wouldn't let herself believe the words of comfort, no matter how earnest they appeared. She knew better than anyone just how painful hope could be.

8888888888888

Regina nearly destroyed the third little note before she even saw it. She had stepped out of her house to pick up the newspaper and when she bent over to retrieve it, s he noticed the neatly folded white paper nearly under her foot. What caught her attention however was the blue rose resting beside of it. Her heart fluttered. It was the most beautiful rose she'd ever seen.

Grabbing the newspaper and her unexpected little gift, Regina went back inside. Tossing the paper carelessly on the sideboard table, Regina took the rose and the still unread note into her office and sat behind her desk.

She stared at the rose for a long moment. She knew enough about gardening to know that blue roses don't occur naturally. Someone actually had to take the time to find a white rose and then carefully dye it. Why?

Ignoring her first instinct to treat the rose and note with the same regard she gave the first one, she opened the note and her heart clenched painfully at the neatly scripted words.

_Regina, I guess I should apologize. I think I sort of freaked you out with my first two notes, but I swear, it's not a joke or someone making fun of you. It's just me and me is too afraid to tell you these things in person. Not because you could turn me into a snail or something even grosser, but because you're damned intimidating. Not entirely in a bad way. It's just that you have this thing about you that overwhelms me whenever I see you and I can't seem to think straight. _

_God, I'm babbling like an idiot. Sorry. Anyway, if you haven't blown up the rose or this note yet, I wanted to try and explain. First, I wanted to make sure you know that I'm not playing games with you or anything. I know you have no reason to trust me, especially since you don't know who I am. Well I hope you don't that is. (I guess the fact I haven't been incinerated yet tells me you don't.) Anyway, I really do mean everything I said and what this rose represents. Which brings me to the second thing. _

_I picked the rose itself because it symbolizes beauty and ,sweet baby Jesus, anyone with eyes in their head and half a brain knows you have that, but beauty that hides an ugly heart has never been a turn on for me, no matter how smoking hot the person is. You though…we haven't really interacted much but I've taken time to study you, well as much as I can without looking like a freak, but I'm pretty sure you don't have an ugly heart and that is what fascinates me about you. No matter what I've heard or seen, your eyes tell me you're not even close to being evil. And that's the reason for the blue rose. According to what I've read, the blue rose is supposed to represent the mysterious and you are definitely that. They're also supposed to symbolize the desire for the unattainable and I am pretty sure that's you too. _

_Oh my God, I didn't mean to write this much. Look Regina, the thing is, you aren't exactly the most trusting person in the world and from what I've heard that's for good reason, so I know you're still thinking I'm trying to hurt you. I promise it's not. It's so much the opposite. Hell, it was a stupid I guess. I mean it sounded cool when I came up with the idea. I had a whole bunch of notes I was going to leave for you all over town, gradually letting you know how I feel and hoping it would make you smile. I also hoped you'd finally figure it out and maybe we could talk or something, but I'm fairly sure that would probably end badly for me so, if it helps, this will be the last one. If you did decide to read this, please believe that I'm sincere. You do have someone on your side. Someone who isn't simply trying to manipulate you or change you, and that cares about you bad attitude and all. Even if you don't know who it is and even if you'll never feel the same way._

Regina's lips lifted in a soft smile, which held a rare hint of tenderness as she reread the rambling letter and the clues all came together.

"Oh but I do know who you are Miss Lucas," she said softly to herself. Now the question became what to do about it.

Discovering that the highly popular waitress actually had feelings for her brought out an instinctual desire to use that information to her advantage and Regina was almost angry to realize that she couldn't bring herself to do it. If Ruby wasn't acting on a misplaced need to avenge the supposed wrong doings against Snow…if she truly meant the things she said…well Regina had absolutely no idea what to make of it. It had been so very long since someone had simply wanted to comfort her without wanting anything in return and in the privacy of her own mind, Regina had to admit that being the object of Ruby Lucas's intensely focused affections carried its own intriguing appeal.

Regina stood and walked over to the bar and poured herself a glass of wine and looked out of her window contemplating her suspected 'admirer.' She couldn't deny that Ruby was a very beautiful woman wrapped in an unashamedly sensual package. Regina suspected the perpetually under-dressed waitress wasn't as promiscuous as her wardrobe would indicate but was simply a woman who carried herself with the proud confidence that Regina had always respected, despite her insults to the contrary.

There was a wild sort of aura about Ruby that attracted Regina on a more than one level. To anyone who took the time to notice, Ruby had a blatant and powerful desire for freedom and a refusal to be restrained in any way and being chained to Storybrooke, that freedom had manifested itself in the only way open to her…. by not thinking twice about choosing outfits that showed off her spectacular body. A body Regina always took time to admire. Unfortunately, Ruby was also the trusted confidante to that insipid Snow White which made her motives that much more questionable.

Grunting softly in frustration, Regina decided to spend an hour on the treadmill, trying to determine how to proceed with Ruby Lucas and to forget that for one moment she felt cared for and she that she had actually liked the feeling.

Before she went to change clothes, she realized there was something she needed to do. She picked up the phone and dialed a number she knew by heart.

"Yes, it's Regina. If you have time this afternoon, I want…would like to schedule an appointment."

888888888888


	2. Chapter 2

A Unique Way of Speaking

Once Upon A Time

Regina/Ruby (Red Queen)

Rated PG

Summary: Ruby uses her words to try and woo the Evil Queen.

Disclaimers: All rights to these characters (well this particular version of these characters) belong to ABC et. Al. This is solely for entertainment (I hope)

A/N: I have no idea why but Pongo was insistent that he be included in this story and how could I refuse that sweet face? Hopefully it won't be too random as to be off putting.

888888888888

"Ruby, wake up girl. Jason has been waiting for his coffee for five minutes!"

Ruby jumped at her Granny's voice sounding right in her ear. "Oh sorry," she muttered, grabbing the pot and pouring the gas station owner his coffee and then going back to wiping down the already clean counter.

Granny Lucas looked around the now nearly empty diner then turned to study her granddaughter with concern. The girl had been distracted for the last two days, almost to the point of moping which wasn't like the normally too perky werewolf.

"What's going on with you Ruby?" the old woman asked kindly. "It's not wolf time so…"

"I did something stupid," she muttered, waiting for the inevitable 'what's new?" but to her surprise her grandmother didn't take the opening.

"Come on and let's sit down," Granny said, chuckling at Ruby's shocked expression. "Oh relax girl. The diner's empty and I like to sit occasionally myself."

Ruby poured them both some coffee and followed Granny to a corner booth.

"Okay, so what did you do that was so stupid?"

Ruby sighed. "If I tell you, I don't want to hear any grief about it," she warned.

"Ruby…"

"No, I mean it. If you make any snide comments about what I tell you I'll stop and I'll never confide in you again."

Granny cringed inwardly at the harsh words but she knew she hadn't really done a lot to engender trust from her granddaughter. "Very well. You have my word."

Ruby saw the sincerity in her grandmother's eyes and nodded. She thought for a moment of the best ways to ease into subject and then finally decided to blurt it out.

"I'm strongly attracted to Regina Mills and I've been sending her little anonymous notes. I think she figured it out because she hasn't been back since I sent my last one and I'm afraid I hurt her feelings," Ruby released in a rush.

Granny could do nothing but stare at Ruby as she tried to process what she'd heard. "Regina? As in Evil Queen, caster of the curse that sent us here?"

Ruby narrowed her eyes. "That's the one."

To her surprise, Granny found she wasn't as angry or even surprised as she should have been. "Huh," she managed thoughtfully.

"Huh? That's all you have to say?"

Granny smirked. "I was under the impression you didn't want me to say anything."

"Granny," Ruby groaned in aggravation.

"Ok, ok. Here's what I think. Yes, I've got problems with the things Regina has done both here and back in the Forest. Big problems, but the thing is, I'm pretty sure she does too, and that tells me a lot about who she is underneath that ice and arrogance."

"You've noticed that too?" Ruby asked with surprise.

"How could I not? That woman's eyes tell you everything you want to know and usually a lot more that you don't."

"I know. Sometimes I look at her and I want to cry."

Granny couldn't help but smile. "You've always been to soft hearted for your own good."

"It's not like that Granny," Ruby protested. "I don't feel sorry for her. Well not entirely. I know that she made her choices regardless of what motivated them, but I also know a woman driven by pain when I see one. A woman who feels she has nobody in the world who cares enough to bring her back from the darkness and figures it's not worth trying."

Granny patted Ruby's hand sympathetically. "I know you do and I know that had it not been for Snow you could have ended up just like Regina."

"And I had you too," Ruby added with a shaky smile. "Regina has been trying so hard to be better and I swear, it's like she's beaten down after each step forward she makes. Hell, I'm the one who kicked her in the teeth when we thought Archie had been killed."

"You just told Emma what you saw Ruby and I doubt Regina would hold that against you."

"Really Granny?" Ruby laughed. "Regina Mills can hold a grudge better than anyone on the planet, in case you've forgotten," she gestured at their present surroundings as a reminder.

"That's true," Granny chuckled. Despite everything else, Granny had always privately enjoyed the former Mayor's feistiness. "How long have you had feelings for her?"

Ruby was relieved nearly to tears to hear the curiosity instead of condemnation in her Grandmother's voice. "I don't know. About the time Regina burst into the town meeting after Emma and Snow disappeared."

"You're serious? She stormed in like a ball of fury and scared the hell out of everybody by tossing her magic around. How was that attractive to you?"

"Come on, you have to agree it was kind of hot," Ruby smirked at the eye roll she received. "Okay," she said more serious. "It wasn't really that so much that as what she was like the next time I saw her."

"I don't follow."

"When she burst into that meeting, she was so proud, confident and bad-ass," Ruby said almost wistfully.

"Not to mention arrogant, obnoxious and violent," Granny reminded her.

"Yeah that too," Ruby grinned thinking that just added some extra sexy. "But the next day when she came to the diner, that was all gone. She was still her cold frosty self, but the fire in her eyes was gone. And they just grew sadder each time she saw Henry here with David and it just…I don't know. Nobody should ever feel so alone. Especially someone like Regina."

"Because she's beautiful?" Granny prodded, wanting to make sure Ruby understood her own feelings.

"No. Hell Granny, there are lots of beautiful people here, men and women and she was beautiful even when I couldn't stand her. No, it's just I have finally really seen her. She is a woman that tries so damned hard to be strong and indifferent but I can see the cracks in the wall she's put up around herself and all I want is to just wrap my arms around her and let her know she isn't alone."

"So you've been sending her secret admirer notes?" Granny asked curiously.

"Yeah. Well I only sent three. She didn't react well to the first two and I think she believes I was making fun of her."

"If that were true Ruby, I'm pretty sure she would have confronted you about it by now."

"Hopefully she doesn't know it was me," Ruby said, the fear finally reaching her eyes.

"Oh Ruby. You do have it bad don't you?"

88888888888888

"Doctor Hopper. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

"Of course Regina, come in," Archie said pleasantly, glad for the two hours warning he had to prepare himself for this. Regina had always been more than a little reluctant to see him professionally and he was definitely curious as to see what had caused this change of heart.

Regina didn't like the awkwardness she always felt when entering the doctor's office. She hated the expectation of having anyone witness her vulnerability, especially the formerly condescending cricket. Still, she was intelligent enough to know when an impartial party was needed.

Taking a seat on the sofa, Regina pulled out the two surviving letters and practically shoved them at the Doctor.

"Did you send these?" She asked bluntly. She was fairly certain he hadn't but she wanted verification. She jumped slightly in surprise as Archie's dog Pongo leapt up on the couch and lay down beside her.

"Pongo, bad boy," Archie reached out to shoo the Dalmatian down but Regina held up a hand.

"He's fine," she said simply and unconsciously began to stroke the head that had fallen on her lap. "So did you send these?"

Archie's eyebrows rose in total shock at his dog's reaction to the woman he'd 'seen' kill him, and even more so by Regina's easy acceptance of the dog's presence beside her. Deciding that dwelling on that would get him nowhere, especially since she was getting that familiar impatient look on her face, he took the letters and skimmed through them. He felt his cheeks warm at the blatant sincerity and innocent tenderness that they contained, feeling like he'd just invaded the writer's privacy.

"No I didn't, but they're lovely," he finally admitted.

Regina frowned, biting back a sarcastic retort. "I didn't think you did," she admitted, "but you're the only one in town who's shown any interest in my well being, even after…by the way, I am very sorry that my mother attacked you in order to get to me."

Archie was proud of how well he hid his surprise at her apology. "That's alright. It wasn't your fault," he assured her and he meant it. He'd heard rumors about Cora Mills but meeting her in person explained more about Regina than the former Mayor herself ever needed to.

"I'm aware of that, but I'm sorry anyway."

Archie hid a smile at the woman's stubbornness. "So, given that you're here, I'm going to assume that these letters have bothered you. Why?"

Again, Regina's inner Queen was demanding she mock the cricket for his aggravating habit of stating the obvious. Again, she shoved her Queen aside. She'd finally come to accept that asking for help could occasionally be a strength and not a weakness, even if she didn't like it.

"Because there are only two reasons for sending these notes and they both leave me…unequipped to respond appropriately."

"I don't understand. What do you believe these reasons are?"

"Really Archie?" Regina couldn't help herself. "I'm fairly sure you know what those would be, but since you need to hear it… the most likely reason is that it's someone's pathetic attempt at a joke. A way to humiliate the Evil Queen."

"And that makes you angry."

"You think?" Regina snapped before reigning in her temper. "No it didn't make me angry. It made me furious. I will not be humiliated by someone too cowardly to address me to my face."

"So it doesn't bother you to have people trying to murder you," Archie commented curiously , reminding them of Whale's lynch mob after the curse broke, "but being made fun infuriates you?"

"Yes. And after I read the first note, I used magic to destroy it," Regina admitted reluctantly, knowing she'd broken her promise to Henry.

"Why did you use magic instead of just throwing it away?" Archie asked without judgment and for once Regina appreciated the almost casual tone of the psychiatrist's voice.

"I suspected the person who left it was watching, hoping to see a reaction. I gave them one and reminded them just who they were messing with."

Archie knew the woman sitting across from well enough to know that pushing the issue of her use of magic would have her shutting down in a heartbeat. And to be honest, he'd always thought Henry had been a bit harsh in requiring Regina's promise not to use something that was such an essential part of her.

"So what's the second reason for this person sending the note?" He asked, somewhat disarmed by Regina's lifted eyebrow. He supposed he'd surprised her by changing the subject.

"The second reason is that this person was being sincere," Regina answered plainly.

"Ok. It sounds to me like the thought of someone saying these things to you with sincerity, upsets you more than, if it had been a joke. Why? Is it really so difficult to think that someone truly cares about you?"

Regina scowled even as she battled the sting of tears in her eyes. "Yes. Yes it is," she answered immediately, looking away from the too knowing gaze and down at the dog sleeping beside her.

"I don't like it," Regina stated coldly. "In my experience, people aren't kind for no reason. Whoever this is…they had to know that this pretense of concern would rattle me. And it has. I keep trying to figure out just what it is they want from me and it's becoming a distraction." The anxious expression on Archie's face told her that she'd lost the grip on her temper so she quickly reined it in.

"Perhaps this is just what they wanted," she added more calmly.

Archie sighed sadly and sat back in his seat, wondering how people, including himself, had missed the massive load of self-doubt this woman carried. "So I suspect" he said carefully, "that you would actually prefer these notes to be some sort of prank. That you would welcome the anger that would come from being mocked. Anger is something you're most comfortable with, even if you don't' always handle it in the most positive of ways."

Regina was impressed with Archie's insight. He was right. Anger was very easy to manage which was why she clung to it like a favored blanket. Compassion however, was an unknown entity and it confused her. She'd read the last letter too many times to count. The sweet words made her mind spin violently with so many conflicting emotions and doubts that she was almost overwhelmed and the only outlet she knew was magic and torment. She couldn't let that happen again. She wouldn't, even if it killed her.

Pongo, sensing Regina's increasing agitation, lifted his head and nudged her softly on the arm, drawing a smile before he plopped his head back on her lap.

"I'm fairly sure I know who sent me the letters and the rose," she continued, her emotions once more under control, "and if she's sincere, I have no idea what to do about it."

_She? _ "It seems that the person who sent these to you is more than just worried about you," Archie noted softly. "It seems they may have some pretty strong romantic feelings for you. Does it bother you that the person may be a woman?"

Regina scoffed. "No. I've never considered gender to be an issue regarding romantic matters. However, I've also not had the time nor the interest for entanglements with either gender in many, many years."

_Maybe that's been your problem,_´ Archie couldn't help the defiant little mental dig as he remembered the cruel taunts she'd often thrown at him, but as quick as the bitterness came, it vanished as he studied the once formidable woman who was now looking more emotionally agitated than he'd ever seen her.

"This person that you think wrote these to you….what do you think of her? Is she someone who's capable of deliberate cruelty?"

"Everyone is capable of deliberate cruelty Doctor Hopper," Regina pointed out bluntly, "especially when it's easy to justify."

"Fair enough," Archie agreed. "But is she someone who _would_ deliberately try to hurt you?"

"I don't know."

Archie leaned forward as his mind processed Regina's words and he tried to figure out how to help this extremely complicated woman. "I think you do know Regina. Well your heart knows but your head is fighting it. Tell me about her."

Regina exhaled sharply. "I don't really know too much about her. We've spoken but not at length. She's…well let's just say she's opposite of me in just about every way imaginable, except…"

"Except?" Archie prodded. He had a pretty good idea who wrote the letters but wouldn't dare mention it.

"On the surface, she's open and friendly to everyone, almost obnoxiously so, but there's a latent darkness inside of her that she is constantly fighting and I know all to well what that's like."

_Ruby, _Archie thought knowingly. "So, does the thought of her being romantically interested in you disgust or upset you?"

Regina looked down at Pongo and softly stroked his fur as she thought of her answer. She let herself consider what it would be like to spend time with the werewolf, knowing the power inside of the usually carefree waitress and vastly intrigued by it. She let herself contemplate the idea of seducing and being seduced by the beautiful woman, letting her hold her and in turn kissing Ruby until she was either growling in anticipation or whimpering in surrender. It was not a disturbing thought at all.

"No," she said meeting Archie's eyes almost arrogantly. "No it doesn't."

"Then perhaps you know what to do after all."

Regina studied the man she'd mocked for so long, intimidated by his uncanny way of reading people and not liking it one bit, which often resulted in her lashing out at him.

"I believe I do," She said getting to her feet and unable to stop the chuckle at the dog who wasn't happy to have his pillow removed. She patted his head gently before looking back to Archie.

"Thank you Archie. I never thought I'd ever say this to you, but you've helped me considerably."

Archie felt his cheeks heat at the backhanded compliment. "You know there's still a lot more to…"

"Don't push your luck Cricket," Regina interrupted, but the small smile on Regina's face was sincere causing him to smile. Then the smile faded and Archie swallowed seeing a return of the coldhearted Mayor appear in her eyes.

"Oh by the way, I would appreciate it if you would keep _this_ little chat confidential," she warned pointedly, reminding him of his previous poor lapse in judgment with Emma Swan.

"You have my word Regina," he said with a hint of regret and then held the door open as Regina left, for the first time not slamming it behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

A Unique Way of Speaking

Once Upon A Time

Regina/Ruby (Red Queen)

Rated PG

Summary: Ruby uses her words to try and woo the Evil Queen.

Disclaimers….not my characters or my show etc etc.

A/N: Ok these last two scenes got a way from me. It' very likely they may be edited/revised at a later time.

88888888888888

Ruby turned the open sign to closed and flipped the lights off inside the diner. She stepped outside to bring in the specials sign from the sidewalk but paused to indulge in a slow stretch of her exhausted body, unaware of the intense gaze watching the unintentionally erotic movement off to her right.

She sighed as she accepted that it was the end of another day where she hadn't seen Regina and she was beginning to worry that the far too intuitive woman had figured out it was Ruby who sent the notes and was now avoiding her.

"Was that delicious display of stretching another little gift for me dear?"

At the unexpected whisper in her ear, Ruby jumped a foot, squeaked and turned around only to meet the highly amused gaze of Regina Mills.

"Well God damn, Regina, give me a heart attack why don't you?"

"Sorry," Regina said, smiling wider. "I assumed you would have noticed my approach."

"Well I didn't," Ruby grumbled, her heart racing a mile a second from the surprise as well as the feel of Regina's breath on her neck. Suddenly the words Regina had whispered finally registered and her throat tightened nervously.

"What was that about a gift?" She asked as innocently as she was able given that her knees threatened to collapse.

"Come now Miss Lucas, you really didn't think I'd figure it out?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't," Ruby sighed in resignation, knowing there was absolutely no point in denying it.

"Did you mean it?"

Ruby's eyes flew toward the dark eyes that no longer held any amusement. "Yeah," she answered plainly. "Every word."

"Why?"

Ruby ran her hands through her hair, hating the fact she'd underestimated Regina and now had to brace herself for massive humiliation.

"Because," she answered, hoping it would be enough. She should have known better.

Regina's eyes slid over Ruby's slender frame, taking careful note of the form fitting dark jeans and somewhat odd sweater she was wearing.

"That is an answer a ten year old would provide," she said, trying hard not to think of the ten-year-old son who no longer wanted her. "You are certainly no child."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Ruby returned cheekily, her anxiety easing somewhat by the fact that she was still in one piece.

"Hm," Regina watched the waitress for a moment and let her mind contemplate the various and delightful possibilities stemming from the discovery that this very unique and naturally sensual woman was attracted to her. "I'm still waiting," she finally prodded.

It took a second for Ruby's mind to restart after having just undergone the hottest perusal she'd ever been subjected to.

"Uh, let's take this off the street," she stalled and held the door to the diner for Regina to enter. She quickly locked the door in case Leroy got a case of the drunken munchies and decided to pay a last minute visit.

"Where's your grandmother?" Regina asked, looking around the deserted diner.

"She went home. Can I get you something?" Ruby asked. "I can put on some coffee."

"There's no need. You've already turned everything off."

"I'll put on some water for tea," Ruby said and practically ran to the kitchen, shivering at the throaty chuckle coming from her unexpected visitor.

Regina sat in one of the booths far enough from the big windows so anyone walking by wouldn't see them, but close enough that the moonlight allowed her to witness Ruby's endearingly embarrassed floundering and she found herself inexplicably charmed by it. She was beginning to believe that Ruby hadn't been playing games with her and that just made Regina even more anxious to know why Snow White's best friend of all people was attempting to woo the 'Evil' Queen. Unfortunately, she was going to have to wait as Ruby had apparently developed a sudden case of shyness and would be in the kitchen until she had absolutely no reason to stay.

Regina waited patiently…for a while, but just as she decided to join her reluctant hostess in the kitchen for a little more werewolf baiting, Ruby appeared carrying two cups of steaming tea.

She slid in the booth across from Regina and took her time putting as much powdered cream and sugar as she could manage and then looked up to meet Regina's inscrutable gaze before her attention was drawn to the sinfully full lips lifted in a sincere grin.

"What?" she finally asked, feeling like a sleeping mouse in front of a very dangerous cat.

"Nothing," Regina said innocently. "However, whenever your done procrastinating, I would like an explanation," she added quietly.

"How did you figure out it was me?" Ruby prevaricated.

Regina's lips twitched. "There are only two people in this town who have such…interesting ways of speaking and seeing as one of them is currently off sight seeing in New York with my son…"

"Yeah, I'm sorry she did that," Ruby interrupted sincerely. "She should have asked you or at least told you, though I think that she was probably afraid you'd say no, given what happened between you."

"She would have been right," Regina snarled, before taking a calming breath. "However, that's not the issue at hand. The fact is my dear little Wolf; your outspokenness gave you away. So tell me, why did you do all of this?"

"Why can't you leave it alone?" Ruby asked almost desperately. "I said I wouldn't send anymore."

Regina saw the fear in Ruby's eyes and instead of pouncing on it, she found herself unaccountably moved.

"I'm afraid I can't leave it alone," she said kindly. "My initial reaction was that you were trying to humiliate me. Was I wrong?"

"No!...I mean yes, you were wrong," Ruby said leaning forward. "I never wanted that."

"Then what is it you do want? I want the truth Ruby and please relax. If I were going to turn you into something unpleasant, I would have done so by now."

Ruby snorted, having no doubt the woman meant it. "I don't want anything," she answered honestly. "I just… I like you Regina and I thought maybe it would …I just wanted you to know."

"I don't understand," Regina said, thoroughly confused. "You like me…what does that mean?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. For a worldly, dangerous and imposing former Queen, Regina Mills could be painfully naïve. Somehow, that realization calmed her nerves and made her more a bit more confident.

"It means that you're one of…no, you're THE most fascinating person I've ever met. You're so restrained and controlled all the time but I can see the loneliness in your eyes. I can sense the power and the danger hiding just under the surface and it…" she paused as she realized that she was saying way too much.

"And it what?" Regina pushed, fighting the urge to completely demolish the waitress for her presumption. The near pleading for understanding in Ruby's eyes silenced her anger before it had fully formed.

"It called to me," Ruby explained with an embarrassed shrug as she looked away from Regina's mesmerizing and too probing gaze.

Regina frowned, having no idea what Ruby was saying to her. "It called to you? Normally those are the things that have people running from me."

Ruby looked up and smiled at that. Regina Mills was ridiculously cute when she was confused, though she'd never admit it. She enjoyed life too much. "I like to be different," she said, a full smile crossing her lips for the first time in days.

"Yes you certainly do," Regina acknowledged, leaning back against her seat and once more running her eyes over the long, unstyled dark hair, the make up that was too heavy for every day wear, the clothes that while for once covered her body, still shouted that Ruby 'Little Red' Lucas couldn't be bothered by what others thought of her. All of that was a testament to the girl's craving for individuality and freedom as well as the wildness of the wolf that dwelled inside of her and Regina was growing more intrigued by the second.

Ruby shifted, once again feeling uncomfortably warm at the focused perusal. "Look Regina, I don't really know what made me send you those notes except I knew you'd never let me talk to you in person. Not like this," she gestured between the two of them. "I wasn't expecting anything, even if I was hoping. I just… I don't really understand why, but it started hurting me here," she placed her hand over her heart, "to see the strongest person I've ever known looking so lost. And all I could think about was being the one that you came to. The one that you finally let your walls down for."

"You realize you're saying all of this to your best friend's enemy don't you?" Regina asked with a hint of suspicion still tinting her voice. "I'm the woman who has done everything possible to make her suffer."

Ruby cringed slightly at the reminder and noticing the flare of …something in Regina's eyes when she did. That only served to harden her resolve because she knew what Regina was doing.

"Yeah I know. I also know you did everything but the one thing that would have truly gotten what you wanted. If you really wanted to destroy Snow, all you had to do was kill David or Emma when she was a baby. You didn't so I kind of can't help but think you weren't so much trying to destroy her as much as you were toying with her."

Regina's gaze darkened. "You don't know me Miss Lucas, and your insolent opinions of my motivations are…"

Before Regina could finish her sentence, Ruby leaned across the table and placed her lips over the full lips that had taunted her for years. _Dear God_, she thought as Regina's grunt of protest quickly faded into a hum of approval. Those blood red lips could spew some of the cruelest barbs designed to cut a person to the heart, but now Ruby knew they could also provide the sweetest softness she'd ever known. Fighting the urge to flick her tongue over Regina's tempting bottom lip, she pulled away and sat back in her seat, trying to still her racing heart and waiting for whatever punishment Regina was about to unleash.

For the first time in her life, Regina Mills was unable to form a coherent thought. Her lips were still tingling wildly and her heart was about to pound out of her chest, which would have been a perversely amusing thought in any other circumstance. She stared at the young brazen waitress who was staring back with a 'so there', expression on her face and against every instinct she had, she found herself charmed by it and she smiled.

"Well, you are a brave woman, I'll give you that," she drawled.

Ruby released the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding; relieved she'd live to try and kiss Regina again someday.

"I do like to push the envelope," she quipped back smugly

"Oh I've noticed dear," Regina said, her voice dropping provocatively.

Ruby swallowed a moan as she imagined what it would be like having that sultry voice purring in her ear in a more intimate setting.

"I'm not sorry for doing that," Ruby announced, once her mind cleared.

"No?"

"Are you sorry that I did?"

Several responses ran through Regina's mind as she studied the somewhat haughty expression, which was belied by the hint of fear in Ruby's eyes. It was, Regina knew, a fear of being rejected. She found herself somewhat disturbed by the fact that she had the power to crush this woman's gentle heart with just a word and equally disturbed by the fact that she didn't want to.

"No I'm not."

The slow broad smile that lifted Ruby's lips was absolutely stunning to watch. It was strange, Regina thought, that the rush of causing that beautiful smile was quite comparable to the rush that filled her whenever she generated an expression of fear.

"Does that mean I can do it again?" Ruby asked hopefully and then her heart fluttered at the first sincere laugh she'd ever heard from Regina Mills. It was the most amazing sound she'd ever heard.

"You know, for a woman who shares her body with a very dangerous wolf, you're awfully…perky," Regina observed drily.

"Yeah I know, but can I?"

Regina laughed again and if she hadn't been blazingly aware that Ruby Lucas was all woman, she would have mocked her for acting like a five year old.

"Perhaps," she teased, before her smile faded. "So, just to be clear on everything, am I to assume that you believe you're attracted to me?"

Ruby snorted and rolled her eyes. "Well geez Regina, if you have to ask, I must be rusty."

"I'm not questioning your skills Ruby," Regina said, her eyes dropping to the lips that had just demonstrated how talented they could be, but she wouldn't allow herself to be distracted. Not yet. "I am, however, questioning your motives."

Ruby sighed. "Of course you are," she muttered. "Is it really that hard for you to believe that I think you're interesting and want to get to know you?" She asked, unknowingly echoing Archie's question.

"Yes," Regina answered bluntly. "Aside from your peculiar attachment to the two women in town who've made it a point to ruin my life, there's the fact that we've rarely spoken two words to each other outside of this diner."

"So?" Ruby grinned. "I've spoken to you enough to know that you're interesting and the fact you're not bad to look at doesn't hurt either."

"Careful my dear, you'll turn my head," Regina replied blithely, enjoying the embarrassed half smile she received.

"I didn't mean it like it sounded," Ruby said quietly. "I'm just not really good at expressing myself," she admitted, ducking her head.

Regina couldn't explain it to save her life, but she found herself reaching across the table and gently pushing the hair back from the beautiful face and then lifting her chin. "Ruby, first of all, I have evidence proving that you are and secondly, never apologize for speaking the way you do or being who you are. " She chuckled as Ruby's gaze flew up to hers.

"Is this the same woman who always criticizes me for being crass and vulgar?" Ruby said skeptically.

Regina saw the sudden wariness in Ruby's expressive eyes and sighed, letting her fingers trail down a soft cheek before pulling back. "Yes it is," she answered simply, "but the truth is that you live how you want and don't give a damn about what I or anyone else has to say about it. I rather admire you for that."

"Really?" Ruby said, flashing the broad smile tinged with a hint of shyness that tended to cause Regina's stomach to flip.

"If you mention I said that to anyone, I'll deny it and then I'll make your life miserable."

Ruby snorted but managed to look properly contrite. "Of course Your Majesty."

"Your notes to me…" Regina paused as she thought about how to proceed. She discovered she really had no desire to mock the surprisingly innocent woman sitting across from her. "To be frank, they weren't the most elegantly worded correspondence I've ever read," she said carefully.

"Gee, thanks," Ruby muttered, a wave of hurt and humiliation washing over her. She should have known. Before Regina could stop her, the slender waitress was out of the booth and headed to the kitchen.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A Unique Way of Speaking

Once Upon A Time

Regina/Ruby (Red Queen)

Rated PG

Summary: Ruby uses her words to try and woo the Evil Queen.

Disclaimers….not my characters or my show etc etc.

A/N: This section wrote itself. I had very little input aside from the typing of it. I hope you like it.

8888888888

"_Your notes to me…" Regina paused as she thought about how to proceed. She discovered she really had no desire to mock the surprisingly innocent woman sitting across from her. "To be frank, they weren't the most elegantly worded correspondence I've ever read," she said carefully._

"_Gee, thanks," Ruby muttered, a wave of hurt and humiliation washing over her. She should have known. Before Regina could stop her, the slender waitress was out of the booth and headed to the kitchen. _

Sighing in amused frustration, Regina quickly got up and followed Ruby into the dimly lit kitchen. She paused as she took in the dejected woman angrily washing the cups. Ruby Lucas was frustrating, impetuous and far too cheerful and good hearted for Regina's liking, but the way she wore her emotions on her sleeve (when she wore sleeves anyway) was compelling . Her charismatic nature drew Regina like a moth to a flame and it provided no end of bemusement for Regina to know that of all the many, many people that could have captured this sexy untamed woman's affections, Ruby had decided she wanted her; a woman who took pride in her icy demeanor and had never attempted to be nice to the waitress.

Regina's lips lifted in a grin that couldn't be called anything but predatory as she took a moment to run her eyes slowly over Ruby, pausing to appreciate the mouthwatering flexibility the lithe woman must have in order to struggle into jeans so deliciously…snug. Whether it was deliberate or not, Ruby exuded a magnetic sexuality, that Regina would be a fool to ignore. The former Queen was a woman who had learned to take what she wanted and even though this scenario had never before crossed her mind, she decided that she would happily take what the werewolf so innocently offered.

She stalked purposefully toward the pouting woman and slipped her hands onto Ruby's hips. "It's rude to walk away when someone is still talking," Regina murmured silkily in Ruby's ear.

Ruby had sensed Regina's presence the moment she entered the kitchen and it had taken everything inside of her to keep standing as she had practically felt the dark eyes running over her body, but she kept still, unwilling to give the woman any other reason to make fun of her. The feel of hands landing on her hips and the soft words in her ear had Ruby whimpering pitifully as desire raced through her like a wildfire.

"Yeah? Says the woman who invented the term," was the only reply Ruby could muster as Regina nestled closer against her.

"As I was trying to say," Regina continued, thrilling at the trembling that she felt in Ruby's body, "while your words were simple, they touched a place inside of me that hadn't been touched in a very long time."

"Really?" Ruby whispered, no longer remembering anything she'd written as Regina began to nuzzle at her ear.

"Mm hmm. That's why I was so quick to doubt their sincerity."

"Do you believe me now?" Ruby whispered, suddenly understanding how so many fell under this woman's thrall. Regina didn't need evil or magic to get what she wanted. She just needed to whisper in their ear.

"As you say, I'm a very distrustful woman. I may need a bit more convincing,"

Ruby was close to fainting from the ongoing bombardment of Regina's voice in her ear and breath against her skin. She spun around to face her tormenter feeling unexpectedly unsure of herself. "I guess it's my turn to ask you…is this a joke to you? Are you just playing with me?"

Regina met Ruby's guarded eyes with a steady gaze of her own. "I will admit that when I figured out you were the one who wrote the notes, the idea did cross my mind. After all, that's what I do, but I had a little chat with someone earlier and he helped me clear my mind enough to realize a few things." Almost unconsciously, Regina let her fingers play with the soft silky strands of Ruby's hair, pushing an unruly lock out of painfully hopeful eyes.

"And what would those things be?" Ruby dared to ask, even as she longed to rub her cheek against the fingers playing in her hair.

"Well, the first thing that occurred to me was that while this entire situation is not something I'd ever even contemplated, the idea of you and I becoming…'friends' was not all that abhorrent to me."

Ruby couldn't help it. She tossed her head back and laughed. "Oh my God Regina, you really know how to flatter a girl."

Regina frowned as she wondered at Ruby's reaction and then she considered her words and she smiled a bit ruefully.

"Well it seems that my ability to express myself might be worse than yours."

Ruby chuckled. "I'd say so."

"Be that as it may," Regina continued primly and then sighed sadly. "Ruby, the fact is I've not had any interest in any type of romantic involvement for years. That part of my life ended with…well it no longer existed."

Ruby stiffened, suspecting she was about to get the big 'it's not you it's me,' speech. She started to pull away when Regina's hand tugged gently on the hair she'd been playing with.

"Ruby Lucas, would you just hold still and let me finish?" Regina huffed impatiently. The slender waitress opened her mouth and then closed it before leaning back against the counter in surrender and Regina stepped even closer, effectively trapping her and keeping her from running off again.

"Thank you," Regina quipped sarcastically. "Now, as I was saying, I wasn't interested in having friends much less a lover and, no offense dear, but you never entered the equation at all."

Ruby started to reply but a long slender finger covered her lips, stopping her words as well as a good bit of her brain function.

"Not finished," Regina repeated with an amused grin. "In all honesty, until I received your notes, I never really saw you at all. All you were to me was a possible way of getting at Snow and with your lycanthropic abilities, a possible weapon."

"Oh," Ruby felt as if she'd been gut punched at the harsh truths Regina was speaking, but the indescribable look in the former Mayors dark eyes and the way she was pressed against her kept her from pushing the woman away and running off to her room to hide.

Not understanding the tenderness that filled her at Ruby's dejected look but unable to ignore it, she placed her hand against Ruby's cheek.

"I read your notes, well the ones I didn't vaporize," she smiled at the reluctant grin pulling at Ruby's still pouting lips. "I read them over and over, trying to understand what you were trying to tell me, trying to understand why someone would take the time to tell me they care. People just don't say things like that to me for no reason."

"Me either," Ruby admitted quietly, her heart aching for the proud woman standing almost in her arms. "People look at my outfits and the way I live and just assume I'm not interested in romance or anything outside of a one night stand. They think I don't have any feelings not pertaining to sex or partying."

Regina nodded, knowing she had been one of those people. "So why do you? Dress the way you do that is?"

Ruby didn't see anything but curiosity on Regina's face which was a change from the usual disdain, but then again everything the rigid woman had done so far had been oddly out of character. She decided Regina deserved nothing but the truth. "Well I don't know when it started after the curse sent us here, but I keep doing it because I like it."

Regina lifted an eyebrow. "You're saying you like being ogled by every Tom Dick and Grumpy that wanders in here?" .

Ruby snorted, as always entertained by Regina's sarcasm. "It really doesn't bother me," she answered honestly. I mean, this," she gestured at herself, "it's just a body. Flesh and bone. If the pervs in town act like they've never seen breasts or legs before, well that's their problem. As long as they don't get grabby."

"Perhaps you aren't aware that your…" she ran her eyes down to the previously mentioned body parts, "attributes are very well put together and very hard to ignore," she finished, resisting the urge to do more than ogle.

Ruby felt her cheeks warm at the compliment. "Yeah well, there's only one opinion that matters and theirs aren't it."

"And does the no grabby rule apply to me as well?" Regina murmured seductively, trailing a finger down Ruby's long silky neck.

Ruby shivered and then let her eyes do some wandering of their own. Good God Regina Mills was absolutely the sexiest woman she'd ever seen, she thought dreamily.

"Hell no," she finally replied after her mind finally left the gutter, "as long as you remember that turn about is fair play because the sight of you in those short skirts, barely buttoned blouses and leather boots makes me absolutely crazy."

Regina met Ruby's gaze and offered a grin that was decidedly arrogant and incredibly erotic. "That's good to know," she stated and then shook her head in bewilderment as the events of the past hour started to catch up with her.

"I have absolutely no idea of what to make of you," she commented idly, her fingers returning back to the silky mass of Ruby's hair.

"I'm not that complicated," Ruby grinned even as she fought the dangerous urge to tell the normally reserved woman to stop talking and kiss her.

"I beg to differ," Regina said quietly. "But one of the other things I realized was that as wildly incompatible as we are, I think you are the only one in this town that…well, we have more in common than I would have guessed."

That revelation surprised Ruby, primarily because she never in her wildest dreams would have expected the painfully proud woman to admit it. Of course she never would have expected Regina to be on the verge of seducing her in Granny's kitchen either.

"Well we are both ridiculously hot," she said casually, trying to keep the mood light and grinning at the resulting eye roll.

"And modest as well," Regina retorted, "but you and I both know more than anyone here, what it's like to live with a darkness inside that we have to fight every day to control. We've both learned to avoid intimate relationships because when we get close to someone it doesn't end well." She paused as she thought about Henry and her attempt to love him only turned him against her.

Ruby cringed inwardly as she was reminded of who…what she really was but her own pain was erased as she saw the sadness once more enter Regina's eyes. She really wanted to be angry with Henry for what he'd unwittingly done to this woman. "Regina…"

"No Ruby, that's a conversation for another day. Right now, this is about…whatever this is," Regina gestured between them.

"So you admit there is something?" Ruby was having an extremely hard time processing the fact that Regina Mills was standing in the diner kitchen, nearly pressed flush against her and discussing a possible 'us'.

"I think that there could be," Regina answered hesitantly.

Ruby knew enough about Regina to appreciate that her tentative answer was practically a marriage proposal for her.

"Look Regina, I know this whole thing is kind of unexpected and there's a lot we probably need to talk about but maybe we should do that later when it's not after midnight and we're not standing in the least romantic spot in Storybrooke. I just need to know one thing. Do you… do you have any interest in…" she stopped, suddenly afraid of the answer.

Regina's heart thawed a little at Ruby's awkwardness, the fear of rejection practically tattooed on her face. As carefully, as if reaching for a wounded animal, she lifted her hand and placed it against the gentle werewolf's cheek.

"I can't deny that this is strange for me Ruby. This…your feelings for me came out of nowhere and part of me, the part that you and everyone have only ever seen , is fighting very hard to keep from taunting you until you run and hide in the forest."

Tears stung Ruby's eyes but she forced them back and offered a trembling smile. "It's okay Regina. Thanks for being honest. I…"

Regina slid her hand around Ruby's neck and pulled her closer. "You really do talk too much Miss Lucas," she interrupted softly just before capturing the still moving lips with hers.

Ruby's speech came to a screeching halt at the feel of those beautiful lips pressed against hers and ignoring the entire world outside of this kitchen, ignoring the fact that the woman in her arms was the so-called Evil Queen and the Mistress of Sarcasm, Ruby simply gave herself over to the oh so sweet sensation of Regina's kiss. Her arms slid around the former Mayor and she found herself deepening the kiss. She let her tongue tentatively trail across Regina's lips and groaned when Regina let her in.

The kiss grew in intensity, the silence of the closed diner broken by breathy moans and tiny whimpers until Regina finally pulled away.

"I hope that answers your question as to whether I'm interested," she said, her voice sounding so low and seductive that Ruby had to shut her eyes in order to regain her equilibrium.

"It's a start," she croaked.

"Ruby, I…the things you wrote to me. I do appreciate the sentiment but you have to understand. I'm not a sharer. I don't know how to open up to people and quite honestly, I'm not sure I want to." Regina ran her thumb along Ruby's cheek, marveling at the softness.

Ruby nodded. "That's not really a shocker," she acknowledged. "I don't really expect you to. I mean, it would be nice if one day you felt comfortable enough to share with me but sometimes just knowing someone is there is enough.

Regina felt a rare and inexplicable urge to weep at the earnest expression in the young woman's eyes. "You know, for all the people traipsing all over Storybrooke declaring their goodness, I think yours may be the one truly good heart I've encountered since…well in a very long time."

Ruby looked away. "No, Regina, not with the things I've done."

Regina placed her fingers under Ruby's chin and pulled her beautiful eyes back toward her. "That was the wolf Ruby and even the wolf can't be blamed for it's actions. It acts on its natural instinct not malice; therefore I stand by my statement."

Ruby couldn't help but chuckle at Regina's regal posturing, especially after the kiss they just shared but then she grew serious as she placed her hand over Regina's heart.

"You have a good heart too Regina. It's just been broken to bits by those who should have nourished it, but broken hearts can be healed."

Regina's eyes filled as she looked at the woman watching her so closely. She wasn't fully ready trust any of this yet. Not even close, but for the first time in a very long time, she was willing to take the risk.

"I think," she said shakily, "that we should probably leave before someone calls Granny or the police about a break in."

Ruby sighed in disappointment. "Yeah, you're probably right."

The two women left the kitchen and headed toward the door. "We can continue our discussion tomorrow night over dinner. At my house if you'd like," Regina mentioned as casually as she could manage. Her stomach clenched as she witnessed Ruby's huge smile.

"I'd like," Ruby answered as she followed Regina out of the diner and locked the door behind her.

"Good. I'll call you tomorrow with the details. Now, come on. I'll give you a ride home."

"Yes ma'am," Ruby retorted cheekily, her body still humming from Regina's kisses and her heart lighter than it had been in years.

THE END

88888888888

**A/N 4: I couldn't remember if the B & B and the diner were in the same location o r not, so for this story, Ruby's home is separate from the diner. **


End file.
